


【HP/哈德/PWP】梦中美丽动人的你

by RiMuCanYang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiMuCanYang/pseuds/RiMuCanYang
Summary: Summary：Harry总是做噩梦，喝了美梦药剂后他竟然梦见了Draco-Malfoy……Warning：没啥剧情纯开车请不要和pwp讲逻辑OOC，渣文笔





	【HP/哈德/PWP】梦中美丽动人的你

Harry坐在床上端详着手中装有蓝色液体的玻璃瓶，那是Hermione为他准备的美梦药剂。  
虽然战争早已经结束，但他还总是会做噩梦。  
黑发傲罗轻轻叹了口气，将美梦药剂一股脑喝了下去。  
舔舔嘴唇，忍不住的回味。  
酸涩之中有隐隐的甜，冰凉之中好似有阳光的温暖，像是夏日阳光里的加冰柠檬茶。  
药剂十分见效，躺倒在床上几乎是秒睡。  
这是……在哪？好像在水里……  
“Potter？”谁在叫他。  
过了一会儿，Harry才能睁开眼睛，眼前的一切都有些模糊。  
梅林，他的眼镜呢？  
“你在找这个吗？”金发男孩低头看向他，晃了晃手中的黑框眼镜。  
Malfoy？！这是美梦药剂没错吧？怎么会梦见年轻的Malfoy，遇见他总没什么好事。  
Harry从水池中上来，发现自己穿着霍格沃兹的校袍，湿漉漉的。  
他怎么也想不到Malfoy拿着魔杖给他了一个“清理一新”，Harry的第一反应是Malfoy竟然没用“阿瓦达”杀死自己。  
正当他震惊的说不出话时，Draco为他戴上了眼镜。  
是戴在脸上，不是扔给他或是直接摔在地上！  
视野清晰起来，Harry甚至能数清金发斯莱特林长长的睫毛。  
梅林啊，他们为什么离得这么近？  
在救世主惊愕的说不出话时，Draco伸手拽住了他的领带。  
唇上柔软的触感让Harry的大脑清醒过来，Malfoy在吻他。  
梅林啊，他的内心竟然该死的喜悦！  
在Draco软嫩湿热的舌头探过来时，Harry终于反应过来。宽厚的手掌扣住斯莱特林金色的后脑，加深了这个吻。  
狠狠舔舐金发斯莱特林的牙床，又轻轻吮吸着他柔软的舌。  
空荡的浴室里回响黏腻的水声和粗重的呼吸声。  
Draco来不及咽下的唾液从唇缝间溢出，他在救世主猛烈地进攻中乖顺地回应着。平日里像野猫一样一摸就炸毛的Malfoy温顺起来竟是如此的美丽动人。  
Harry几乎要溺死在Draco半阖的灰蓝色眼眸里。  
反正这是梦不是吗？  
做什么都可以。  
插在金色发丝间的手向下滑，抚过白皙的脖颈，滑过微微发颤的脊背，然后揉捏着纤细的腰。  
唇舌暂时放过喘不上来气的Draco，用力亲吻吸吮着他的颈侧，轻咬着喉结和锁骨。  
Draco大口喘着气，将羞红的脸颊埋在救世主的肩窝。  
当Harry的手摸上他屁股时，他笑着推开了救世主。  
“难道你就准备这样站着干我吗，Potter？”  
一个天旋地转，浴室消失的无影无踪，映入眼帘的是银色和绿色编织的世界。  
这是……斯莱特林的寝室？  
Draco把救世主推倒在斯莱特林柔软的大床上，笑着摸上他的腰带，还不忘恶意的抓了抓腿间的耸起。  
天哪！  
Harry看着跨坐在自己身上的斯莱特林，呼吸变得更加粗重。  
“想玩骑乘吗，Potter？”Draco调笑着。  
Harry没有回话，只是挑挑眉。  
Draco微微俯下身子，纤长的手指轻轻划过Harry的喉结。微凉的指尖让Harry不禁咽了咽口水，引来金发斯莱特林一声轻笑。  
一个无声的消失咒，Draco身上只剩下一件白衬衫。他没有对救世主使用消失咒，而是用手轻缓的解着腰带，挑逗意味十足。  
此时的Harry甚至能透过裤子感受到Draco的体温，他的鼻腔就要冒出血来。  
什么噩梦、工作和烦恼都抛诸脑后。此时此刻，他只想要Draco。  
Draco慢悠悠的动作让Harry急得想要翻身将他摁在身下，但Draco假装没有发现他的急切，仍是不轻不重的隔着内裤揉捏他不断胀大的下身。  
在Harry不断用眼神催促Draco快些时，狡猾的斯莱特林小蛇终于加快了速度。  
拉下最后一层隔挡，两人同时呼出一口气。  
前任食死徒将头埋在了救世主的腿间。  
在Draco湿热柔软的口腔包裹下，Harry舒服的仰着头叹息，手无意识的扣在Draco金色的后脑。  
而Draco险些被格兰芬多的巨怪呛出了眼泪，他自暴自弃般闭上了双眼，生涩却卖力的用唇舌取悦着救世主。  
不争气的小家伙没有很久就泄在了Draco口中，他红着脸别过头艰难的咽了下去。  
这太过了。  
尽管是梦。  
Harry看着Draco汗湿的发丝下嫣红的脸颊和因喘息而轻轻开合的红润唇瓣，再想起白天圣芒戈里穿着白色袍子的高傲医师，心中生出了罪恶感。  
但很快，强烈的快感冲昏了他的头脑，让他彻底不顾一切。  
耳畔传来Draco压抑的喘息时，他再也无法忍耐，翻身将坐在他身上的金发男孩摁在床铺里。  
在救世主炽热目光的凝视下，Draco别开了脸，白皙的胸膛无声起伏着。Harry却固执的捏着他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，将Draco试图遮挡双眼的手臂禁锢在头顶。  
“别这样，Potter。”小声的控诉没有了刚从的强势，反而有些可怜。  
灰蓝色双眼里的抗拒和怨悔让Harry生出无名之火。  
格兰芬多果然都是粗鲁的巨怪，可他又为什么会如此激动雀跃呢？  
Harry确实没有那么温柔，甚至是有些粗暴。Draco苍白的皮肤上涌现出点点红痕，但Harry的力度却也在Draco能忍受的范围内。  
虽然是梦，但也不能只顾自己爽。  
所以他不断爱抚着Draco粉色的乳头，轻轻揉捏着他敏感的腰侧。  
大力的抽送撞击使得Draco小声的啜泣，失神的眼眸渗出泪水。  
Harry将Draco的腿抬高搭在自己肩头，轻轻亲吻着Draco柔嫩的大腿内侧。  
“别碰……啊！”Harry轻轻咬了一口，在白嫩的软肉上留下粉红色的印记。  
“Draco……舒服吗？”Harry带着挑衅的意味笑了笑，揉搓着Draco的下身，有着薄茧的大拇指在顶端磨蹭着。  
Draco挣扎着摇摇头，“你……他妈、放手……啊、嗯……干什……啊——”在Harry堵住他即将喷泄的出口时，Draco不住失声惊叫，支离破碎的语言带上哭腔。  
Harry恶意的捏了捏柱身，坏笑着看向剧烈喘息的Draco。  
“混蛋、放手……fuck you！”Draco有气无力的咒骂着。  
救世主低下头，粗重的呼吸喷洒在耳侧，“我正在操你，Draco。”  
Draco的呼吸一瞬间停滞。  
终于，他放开了禁锢Draco的枷锁，用力的一个挺身。  
一股股热流填满Draco的身体，也喷溅在两人的小腹，他们同时呼出一口气。  
没过多久，救世主的小兄弟又充满活力的跳动着。  
他们换了一个更能深入的姿势，Harry比之前更加用力的冲撞着Draco的敏感部位，Draco也更加大声的哭喊着。  
“Harry……”Draco声音有些嘶哑，“慢、慢点……我疼……”  
听到Draco喊自己教名的那一刻，Harry感觉自己的心跳都漏了半拍，继而前所未有的猛烈跳动着。  
他勾了勾唇角，翠绿的眼睛里满是笑意。  
这真是个美梦。  
梦里有美丽动人的你。

  
  
  



End file.
